Bebé
by Cuma
Summary: Sentado en su cama repetía lo acontecido el último mes, intentando buscar alguna razón, una explicación, algo que le dijera porque tenía que suceder lo que sucedió, pero no la hallaba, terminaba frustrado y ahogándose en sus lagrimas ¿Y cómo había pasado de estar todo bien a estar tan terriblemente mal de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cómo es que no notaron antes que algo estaba mal?Bebé


Estaba sentado en su cama, repitiendo lo acontecido el último mes, solo lo repetía intentando buscar alguna razón, una explicación, algo que le dijera porque tenía que suceder lo que sucedió, pero no la hallaba, terminaba frustrado y hundido, ahogándose en lágrimas.

Estaba consciente de que debía terminar, que debía superarlo, pero cada vez que algo le sacaba una sonrisa genuina, un milisegundo después pensaba en que él ya no estaba, que estaba siendo feliz y él ya no estaría a su lado, y volvía a llorar, porque todo lo que aún tenían por vivir ya no lo podrían hacer, todos sus planes, todos los momentos por vivir, todas las ilusiones, la felicidad, las sonrisas, ya no existían, solo estarían en su cabeza, nunca más volvería a sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, su respiración, todo él, ya no existía, ahora era un recuerdo.

Dolía, mucho, lo que alguna vez era tan real, lo que podía tocar, ya no existía más que en su cabeza, era, para toda la vida, un recuerdo más… ¿Y si pasaban 50 años y cuando muriera no lo recordaba? ¿Cómo seguir adelante y vivir como si no hubiera pasado nada?

-Rei…- escuchó su nombre desde la puerta, Kai había vuelto, una vez más, para encontrarlo llorando.

Pero no le diría nada, solo se acostaba a su lado, y lo abrazaba fuertemente, también le dolía, era el dolor de ambos, pero Kai sabía sobreponerse, encontró refugio en el trabajo, en hacer las cosas mecánicamente, incluso encontró refugio en ser fuerte para Rei, si él no lo era, ambos podían perderse.

-Te amo.- escucho decir al bicolor contra su vientre, sabía que se lo decía a él y también a ese pequeño que perdieron…

Y volvía a sentir las lágrimas golpeando por salir mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un intento desesperado por no sentir.

¿Y cómo había pasado de estar todo bien a estar tan terriblemente mal de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cómo es que no notaron antes que algo estaba mal?

Recordaba esa tarde, horrible, cuando estaba terminando de acomodar sus últimas compras en el cuarto del bebé, una almohada adorable con cara de gato, las ropas que simplemente no pudo resistirse a comprar al verlas, su bebé sería el bebé más hermoso que antes hubiera visto el mundo, era su bebé, su hijo y el de Kai, iban a ser padres, después de mucho esfuerzo, de mucho tiempo y dinero invertido, pero nada de eso les preocupaba, tendrían una familia hermosa.

-Alexander… - ese nombre debía ser, era perfecto.

El ruido del teléfono lo sacó de su ensoñación, corrió hacia el aparato y la primera palabra que escuchó casi causó que su corazón se detuviera.

-Ven…- Aquella voz jadeante de mujer.- Necesito ayuda…

No había terminado de colgar cuando salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, casi tira la puerta de su ahora vecina y con terror la vio apenas de pie, recargada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, y en el suelo sangre, que escurría desde sus piernas.

-Mao…- Dijo en un susurro que pareció quejido, dio pasos apresurados hacia ella.

No supo como pero cuando se dio cuenta ya iba sentado junto a ella en una ambulancia, apenas habían llegado los paramédicos llamó a Kai y con un hilo de voz le pidió que volviera lo más rápido posible. Desafortunadamente, el bicolor había viajado para terminar unos negocios, pese a que la fecha que tenían programada para el nacimiento de Alexander se acercaba y sería peligroso ir, no pudo hacer nada y Rei insistió, era su empresa después de todo.

Ya en el hospital lograron controlarla, todavía no pasaba el peligro pero parecía más tranquila, quizá la intervención de los doctores había ayudado, ahora solo esperaba el diagnostico.

Mientras Rei se retorcía de ansiedad en la silla a su lado, no se apartaría, no solo era su mejor amiga, era quien se había ofrecido para llevar a su hijo en su vientre, pero el miedo de perder a su hijo también lo invadía. No dejaba de llorar.

Los doctores se habían acercado a ellos.

-¡¿Qué no notaron algo cuando vinimos la semana pasada?! –Gritó Rei molesto, no entendía como después de todas las revisiones, de todas las precauciones, nadie había notado que algo malo sucedía.

Y nadie tenía una respuesta.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, mientras dormitaba en la sala de espera, cuando ruidos le despertaron, algo sucedía en la habitación de Mao, intentó entrar pero no se lo permitieron.

Lo que sucedió después no lo terminaba de comprender, por mucho que repitiera la escena mentalmente, doctores entrando y saliendo del cuarto, enfermeras gritando con urgencia, algunas de ellas con manchas de sangre en la ropa, era como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, no entendía, solo lloraba, negando con la cabeza.

Después, cuando dejó de haber movimiento se acercó lentamente, los doctores apenas lo veían, a medida que se acercaba sus piernas temblaban.

-Temo informarle que…

-¡NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- No, no, no, no.

Sus piernas no lo aguantaron y se derrumbó junto a la camilla.- No, no, no, no.- Repetía como si al hacerlo realmente pudiera lograr que lo que estaba pasando no sucediera.

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos intentando arrancar las lágrimas de alguna manera mientras sus labios negaban una y otra vez.

-¡NO!- gritó mas fuerte al aire hundiendo sus dedos en su rostro.- ¡KAI! Kai, Kai.- Ahora repetía.

Como si sus gritos lo hubieran invocado el ruso entró por la misma puerta para encontrarse con aquella escena, miró la pantalla, el ritmo cardiaco de Mao era el único sonido además de los gritos desesperados de Rei.

-Alex, bebé.- Repetía en susurros mientras miraba a quien sabe qué dirección.- Kai.- Sollozaba.- Kai.

El bicolor se acercó a él, con expresión de incomprensión total.

-Rei.- Dijo acercándose, entonces el chino lo miró y extendió sus brazos hacia él. Pero Kai tampoco podía pensar claramente, veía hacía la camilla ¿En dónde estaba su bebé? Sintió los brazos de Rei abrazarlo por la cintura, sintió como lo presionaban mientras seguía llorando a gritos.

-No debí dejarla vivir en otro lado.- Dijo Rei.- Debí insistirle en vivir con nosotros. Hace dos semanas estaba bien. Es mi culpa.

Rei parecía estar bloqueado, no sabía si hablaba consigo mismo, o con él.

-No, no, no, Kai, Kai.

-Vamos Rei.- Intentó levantarlo.- Ven Rei, levántate.

Pero Rei negaba con la cabeza.

-No puedo, no puedo.- Repetía entre llanto.

-Vamos Rei, no podemos hacer nada.- A pesar de tener lágrimas en sus ojos también se las arregló para sacar al chino de ahí.

Ahora ambos esperaban en la sala, le habían confirmado que Mao estaba fuera de peligro, pero considerando las condiciones del parto debían mantenerla en observación. Mientras realizarían los trámites necesarios.

Kai sacó su celular y le marcó a Yuriy, el pelirrojo había estado pendiente del embarazo de Mao desde que Kai y Rei lo anunciaron, sabía que el otro ruso igual estaba preocupado.

-Alex… - empezó a decir pero se le fue la voz, las palabras se hundieron en su garganta.- Murió.

-¿Qué?- escuchó al otro lado.

-Alex no sobrevivió… - fue lo último que pudo decir pues un ataque de pánico lo asaltó, soltó el celular y las lágrimas caían sin control, su hijo, su bebé había muerto, no sabía si había nacido siquiera, no sabía nada, solo sabía que su bebé no sobrevivió. Y en ese momento casi sintió ahogarse.

Entonces Rei lo abrazó, a pesar de que estaba igual o peor, al ver a Kai reaccionar así, al verlo tan mal, pudo regresar unos segundos.

-No, Kai, no.- repetía mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su frente.- Todo está bien, todo está bien ahora Kai, te amo.

No sabía cómo había sido capaz de decir esas palabras puesto que ni él mismo se las creía. Pero no quería ver a Kai así, a la persona más fuerte que conocía, a su esposo, tenía que hacerle saber que estrían bien, aunque no lo creyera, quería que el otro lo creyera.

Ambos lloraban en silencio, abrazados, entonces una enfermera se acercó.

-Lo siento mucho.- Le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Pueden venir a verlo. Lo siento mucho.

Rei levantó la mirada, era la primera vez que vería a su bebé, y no era el momento feliz que siempre había imaginado.

Los dos caminaron hacia esa habitación vacía.

Y ahí estaba, en una cuna, con los ojos cerrados, jamás sabrían si sus ojos eran dorados como los de la raza de Rei o rojizos como los de Kai. Jamás sabrían que tenía por delante, que lograría su pequeño, tantas cosas que había imaginado, jamás las sabría.

De la nada dio grito ahogado, llorando, sollozando, negando, no podía seguir sintiendo, quería morir, quería morir justo en aquel momento…

Pasó el funeral y Rei seguía devastado.

Pasaban los días y Mao estaba completamente fuera de peligro.

Pero Rei se la pasaba llorando, no comía, no hacía absolutamente nada más que estar en su cama llorando. Podía estar tranquilo cocinando, y de la nada le invadían los recuerdos y lloraba hasta quedarse sin aire.

Ni siquiera intentaba hacer su vida normal, cualquier intento le costaba mucho trabajo, recibía visitas vacías, los pocos amigos que lo visitaban, cuando hablaban, cuando convivían, escuchaba a duras penas, sus pensamientos nunca estaban ahí, siempre estaban perdidos en el dolor y los recuerdos. A veces las lágrimas escurrían sin razón aparente, solo una palabra cualquiera las activaba y todos los miraban preocupado.

-¿Por qué no intentan tener otro bebé?- preguntó alguien alguna vez.

Casi tuvieron que detener a Rei para que no se le lanzara encima y lo matara a golpes.

No era un juguete, era su bebé, no era un objeto que si se rompía o se perdía compraban otro, no había forma de que alguien más llenara su lugar, no buscaría un sustituto, no intentaba llenar un vacío en su vida, si al principio habían decidido que querían una familia ahora no lo extrañaba por necesitar "algo más" en su vida, lo extrañaba, lo quería de vuelta, por ser quien era, por ser Alex, su bebé, su hijo.

Y seguían pasando los días, Rei no salía de la habitación que compartía con Kai. Con solo salir de ese lugar se encontraba de frente con la habitación que todavía era de su bebé, pero desde su cama nada parecía real, podía fingir que todo era una pesadilla nada más, y si salía, se encontraba con el vacío, por eso no lo hacía.

Y su casa empezó a estar completamente vacía, sus amigos ya no le visitaba, quizá se habían hartado de escucharlo llorar. Ni siquiera veía a Kai…

¿Dónde estaba Kai? Sentía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. Quizá se había hartado también…

Se estiró un poco y tomó el celular del buró juntó a su cama. Marco el número del bicolor y esperó.

-¿Rei?- Contestó confundido la otra voz.

-Kai….- dijo entre lágrimas.- ¿Dónde estás?

Escuchó como se cortaba la llama, un milisegundo donde su corazón se detuvo y a punto de un ataque de pánico cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Fue lo último que atinó a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta.

Kai lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, cerró su celular y lo lanzo a la cama. Luego se tiró en la cama junta a Rei, dándole la espalda.

-¿Kai?- Dijo mirando su blanca nuca.- ¡Kai!- Se inclinó sobre él. Le molestaba que lo ignorara ¿Por qué actuaba así?- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Kai se enderezó y lo miró de frente, tan cerca en esa cama que antes había sido el escenario de su intimidad y confesiones.

-¿Creíste que me había ido? ¿Creíste que te abandonaría? – fue su respuesta ante los pensamientos de Rei.

-Eso pensé ¿Por qué no estarías aquí cuando me despierto a las tres de la madrugada?

-Y en vez de irme a buscar, de tener el valor de salir de esta maldita habitación.

-¡Sabes porque me quedo aquí!

El ruso guardó silencio, mirándolo con rencor.

-Lo sé.- dijo con la voz cortada.- Pero no entiendo como prefieres dejarte hundir…. Ni siquiera por el miedo de quedarte solo…

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? – Rei no podía sostenerle mirada, estaba dolido, y molesto, muy molesto. Pronto levantó la mirada y estaba llena de rencor, las lágrimas solo resaltaban ese fuego en ellos.- ¡¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de lo que estoy pasando?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LLORAS TU TAMBIÉN?! ¡¿QUÉ NO TE DUELE?! ¡¿NO ERA TAMBIÉN TU HIJO?!

Kai retrocedió, con algo de temor. Un segundo después se sobrepuso.

-No eres el único al que le duele, Rei.- Enfatizó su nombre con ese desdén característico de él.- Si te lo permitieras podrías verlo también.

Rei se quedó sin habla. Todavía molesto. Kai no entendía. Nadie entendía. Era su dolor, su duelo.

A la mañana siguiente Rei se dio media vuelta en su cama y no se encontró con Kai. Había pasado la noche con él, de eso no tenía duda. Pero incluso antes de que terminara de salir el sol, ya estaba listo para irse, de eso también estaba seguro.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta en su cama otra vez, abrazando la almohada, sentía que Kai no entendía, que nadie más lo entendía.

Pasó casi todo día entre dormitar, llorar y volver a dormir, en esos días rara vez comía algo, no tenía apetito y cuando comía, solo era para devolver la comida por el asco que le provocaba la tristeza.

A media noche volvía a sentir la cama vacía. Kai no había vuelto. Tomó el celular pero antes de marcar recordó la pelea del día anterior. Dio un bufido y lanzó el celular de nuevo al buró.

En la mañana unos pequeños sonidos le hicieron levantarse, viró sus ojos y se encontró con Kai quien se vestía, aparentemente salía de darse un baño. Rei se enderezó en su cama y lo observó en silencio. En cuanto el ruso se percató de la mirada que tenía encima dirigió su mirada al chico.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- dijo con una voz imperturbable, casi sin emoción pero no dejaba de tener matices de reproche.

-¿Importa?

Rei entrecerró los ojos, todavía con su mirada fija en él.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Dijo antes de volver a acostarse y darse la vuelta.

-Traje comida.- También se dio la vuelta, terminando de ajustar su corbata, pero no escuchó respuesta. Un segundo después salió de la habitación.

A pesar de estar molesto no podía olvidarse de la tristeza, y además del dolor de haber perdido a su bebé, estaba el dolor de la indiferencia de Kai.

Ni siquiera sabía cuantos días habían pasado. No llevaba la cuenta de las noches que Kai no pasaba ahí, ni del hambre que tenía. Pero se negaba a salir de esa habitación, al menos al medio día que se levantaba encontraba una botella de agua fría en su buró, a veces un poco de fruta que comía de bocados, muestra de que Kai si llegaba al menos un rato en las mañanas, signo de que seguía sintiendo un poco de amor por él.

Cerca de media noche, de alguno de esos días, Rei se levantó en un ataque de pánico, no vio a Kai a su lado, no veía a su hijo por ningún lado, sus amigos habían desaparecido, estaba completamente solo. En un momento con la razón nublada se levantó a trompicones de su cama, con las piernas tambaleándose salió de la habitación para encontrarse de frente a la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Dónde estás Kai?- Dijo entre sollozos.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que su hijo no volvería, no importaba cuanto llorara, su hijo no estaría con él nunca más. Pero Kai, había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas, seguía con él aun cuando estaba molesto, quizá Kai algún día entendería, o quizá él mismo algún día también lo haría. Tenía miedo de perderlo también.

Y es que no entendía porque había tenido que pasar aquello ¿Cómo se supone que amaría a alguien sin miedo a que todo empeorara de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cómo vivir sin el miedo de perder todo lo que amas? ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si no puedes confiar?

-Kai.- repitió.- Perdóname Alex…

Siguió avanzando hacía la sala, quizá en un espacio más grande se podría perder, quizá ver por una ventana diferente haría que dejara de sentir.

Entró en la sala a oscuras y fue hacía el sillón. Al llegar ahí vio a Kai, dormido entre sabanas y almohadas.

-¿Kai?- se sorprendió un poco.

El bicolor dio señales de despertar y lo primero que vio fue la silueta de Rei frente a él.

-¿Rei?- preguntó sorprendido de verlo.

El chino no respondió sino que soltó un suspiro acompañado de llanto y se lanzó sobre él con los brazos extendidos, queriendo perderse en ese abrazo, hundió su rostro en el pecho del otro.

Llorando se aferraba a él con desesperación, mientras repetía "te amo". Kai solo lo abrazaba contra él, con una mano sobre su cabello, sin dejarlo ir.

Después de varios minutos de llanto, solo sentía como suspiraba contra su pecho, todavía no se había atrevido a hablarle, pero tenía un poco de miedo, no sabía que esperar. Ya cuando Rei se encontraba dormitando, se inclinó suavemente hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente.

Él, su novio, su esposo, la persona que más amaba.

La mañana llegó rápido, había considerado no ir a su trabajo, pero la sola idea de quedarse ahí encerrado, en esa casa, a pesar de haber sido su hogar, estar ahí lo asfixiaba. Cerró los ojos un segundo, debía irse, al menos en su trabajo lejos de todo aquello, nada parecía real, no podía estar triste, no podía pensar las cosas, solo tenía que trabajar. Ese era su escape.

Pero Rei nunca salía de ese lugar, no salía de su habitación, no escapaba hacia ningún lugar.

-Despierta, Rei.- Le habló suavemente al oído.

El pelinegro se sacudió en su lugar, intentando alejar los sueños que no dejaban de acosarlo, y es que sin falta, cada noche, soñaba con él.

Rei se despertaba con dificultad, la respiración entrecortada, vio a Kai con ojos llorosos pero no dijo nada.

-Vámonos Rei.- Le dijo Kai calmadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-De aquí, a donde quieras…

-No quiero irme.- Dijo sin duda en su voz viéndolo con seguridad.

Kai se inclinó a su lado.

-Necesitas alejarte de todo esto…- le dijo con paciencia.- Estando aquí encerrado no mejorarás…

-¿Mejorar? ¡No estoy enfermo!- ahora estaba un poco molesto.- No quiero irme de aquí, este es nuestro hogar, este era el hogar de Alex, él está aquí…

-¡Aquí no hay nadie Rei! Ni siquiera tú y yo…

De un empujón cayó al suelo, y el otro se levantó con violencia.

-Alex está aquí, siempre estará aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó corriendo a su habitación.

Kai lo vio alejarse y se levantó con lentitud. Debía arreglarse para ir al trabajo.

Tocaban a la puerta, no se apresuró pero fue abrir la puerta. Había perdido el miedo de salir de su habitación, pero no abandonaba la casa.

-Que sorpresa.- dijo con un intento de sonrisa. Su primera visita en semanas.

-Hola Rei.- Sonrió el otro chico.

-Pasa Yuriy ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- respondió cuando entraron a la sala.

-Estoy bien.- se sentó en el sillón y esperó a que Rei se sentara a su lado.

-Supongo que estas aquí para hablarme de Kai ¿No?

-Wow, pensé que no te importaba…

-¿Así que tú también vas a juzgarme?

-Escucha, Kai usa cualquier excusa para permanecer en la oficina, he hablado con él y no quiere regresar a casa y la única razón por la que lo hace, y con mucho esfuerzo, es para asegurarse de que estés bien…

-No le he pedido que lo haga.- Abrazó sus piernas, intentando confortarse a sí mismo.- Si Kai quiere irse y no volver no pienso detenerlo.

Yuriy le dedicó una mirada mortal.

-Ese es el problema Rei, que parece que no te importa en absoluto… -cruzó sus brazos.- Kai vuelve porque le importas ¡Porque te ama! Pero tú no lo ves, ni siquiera te importa, solo quieres estar solo con tu dolor.

El chino hundió su rostro en sus rodillas.

-Siento que Kai no comprende por lo que estoy pasando…siento que nadie comprende…

Hubo un momento de silencio. Yuriy no sabía que decir, pero le molestaban esas palabras.

-Cuando… -empezó a decir y por un segundo sintió que su voz se quebraba.- Cuando Bryan murió… yo sentí que también moriría…

Rei levantó la vista y vio como la mirada de Yuriy se perdía en algún lugar de la sala.

-Fue mi compañero toda la vida… no podía creer que no volvería a verlo, no podía imaginar cómo sería vivir sin él, incluso llegué a pensar que no podría hacerlo… que no valía la pena seguir…

Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Rei se hundió en su lugar, Yuriy también había pasado una perdida terrible, se avergonzó un poco por decir que nadie lo comprendía, obviamente no era el único que había pasado por algo parecido.

-¿Cómo…. Cómo tuviste la fuerza para seguir adelante? –Preguntó apenado.

-De él… Bryan siempre decía que somos sobrevivientes… que si hemos vivido hasta ahora era porque debíamos vivir nuestras propias vidas…-Sonrió nostálgico.- Siempre me decía que mi destino era vivir por él… Y a mi me enojaba un poco, porque sentía que lo decía que debía vivir _para_ él… quizá él sabía que moriría antes…

Rio un poco más y unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos.

-No deja de doler Rei.- lo miró a los ojos.- Nunca deja de doler, si es lo que estas esperando…

-Supongo que… aprendes a vivir con el dolor…

-Aprendes a vivir _a pesar_ del dolor… cuando te das cuenta de que sufrir y llorar no lo va a hacer volver, y que solo te mata por dentro, es la manera más horrible de morir Rei, rendirse, creer que nada vale la pena… Pero si dejamos de vivir ¿Cómo saber que más nos queda por hacer? ¿Podrías rendirte sabiendo que falta mucho por vivir?

Rei lloraba también.

-Pero ninguno de los dos estará ahí, cuando sonreímos, nunca más estarán aquí…

-Estarán Rei.- Se limpió las lágrimas.- No quiero decir una frase cliché como "las personas que nos dejan nunca se van porque siempre los mantenemos en el corazón" pero es la verdad, antes me daba miedo olvidarlo, aprender a ser feliz sin Bryan y olvidarme de él… pero cada vez que sonrío recuerdo que el ayudo a crear esa sonrisa, y duele un poco, pero no podría dejar de hacerlo, es la forma que tengo de recordarle, de agradecerle lo que hiso por mí y por el tiempo que pasó conmigo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Rei sentía que moriría, pero una sensación desde muy adentro, escondida, hiso palpitar su corazón, no quería morir, no quería que todo terminara así.

Se levantó y se limpió la cara. Yuriy lo miró y supo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Puedes llevarme a la oficina?

-Bien.- se recargó en el sillón y sonrió.- Pero debes arreglarte ese cabello.

Unos minutos después Rei se encontraba frente al espejo, veía su reflejo, con su cabello negro y húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos.

-Perdóname Alex.- Pensó con lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.- Voy a seguir adelante, no quiero dejarte atrás, pero no puedo quedarme así… Te amo bebé, y siempre te voy a amar, siempre.

Sonrió entre toda esa amargura. Y en vez de peinar su cabello tomó unas tijeras y lo cortó, ya no existiría esa larga trenza que se hacía mientras se sentaba en la habitación de su hijo, al lado de Mao, solo pasando los días, observando las horas, impacientes.

-¿Acabas de…? –Lo miró y el chino le devolvió una discreta sonrisa.

-Vámonos.

Mientras el auto avanzaba, él veía por la ventana esos enromes rascacielos, perdido entre sus pensamientos recordaba cómo se había enojado con Dios, lo molesto que estaba, como es que no había hecho nada para ayudarlo, esa criatura inocente ¿Qué culpa tenía? ¿Por qué no le dio la oportunidad de vivir? ¿Tanto daño le hacía al mundo? ¿O es que acaso era un castigo para él?

Sacudió su cabeza queriendo alejar esos pensamientos. Solo quería ver a Kai, necesitaba verlo y hacerle saber que no se iba a rendir, quería salvarlo de lo que fuera que Kai estuviera pensando, si él también sufría no iba a dejarlo sufrir solo, juntos encontrarían la forma. Quizá si debían irse, un tiempo, alejarse de todo… quizá, solo un tiempo.

-Vamos.- Habían llegado al gran edificio que era la compañía que Voltaire le había heredado a su nieto.

Rei miró hacia arriba, en algún lugar de ese enorme lugar estaba Kai. Suspiró y avanzó hasta la puerta. En la recepción una chica sonreía preparada para dar los respectivos "buenos días", pero reconoció al chico y solo se quedó boquiabierta, al verlo un poco serio y con Yuriy detrás de él, casi escoltándolo.

No era ningún secreto quien era él, pero tampoco Kai se molestaba en explicárselo a sus empleados, algunos socios afortunados tenían la suerte de ser presentados al esposo del presidente de la compañía, otros más debían conformarse con un simple rumor, mayormente por el desinterés de Kai de ir ventilando su vida privada, pero amaba tanto a Rei que no lo mantenía en secreto, y si alguien tenía algún problema podía salir por la puerta y no regresar jamás.

Llegaron a la recepción de la oficina principal pero no se molestaron en detenerse, Rei caminó directo a la gran puerta de madera.

-Joven, usted no puede pasar.- Obviamente la chica tenía instrucciones de no dejar pasar a nadie, pero la chica nueva no sabía con quien se metía.

- Vengo a ver a mi esposo.-Dijo Rei con decisión.

La chica tomó el teléfono insegura, con la mirada fria de Yuriy sobre ella.

-Señor H-Hiwatari...

-Creí haberte dicho que no permitieras visitas.- se escuchó la voz determinante del otro lado de la línea.

-Disculpe... ellos insisten... el señor Ivanov está con él.

Rei se acercó a la señorita y le arrebató el teléfono.

-Kai...- Dijo claramente.

5 segundos después la gran puerta ante ellos se abrió mostrando a un sorprendido Kai.

-Rei.- No podía creerlo.- ¿Qué haces aqui?

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y un brillo se asomó por ellos, era una emoción conocida pero que creían no existía más: Emoción por vivir.

-Vamos a dejarlos solos.- Dijo Yuriy empujando a Rei dentro de la gran oficina de Kai y cerrando con brusquedad las pesadas puertas.

Ya a solas, ambos querían ser el primero en hablar pero ninguno sabía que decir. Rei con la vista al suelo, como queriendo decir un "lo siento" con su mirada, y Kai mirándolo fijamente, sin poder creerlo todavía.

-Rei.- le llamó al mismo tiempo que él le llamaba por su nombre.

-Dime Kai.- lo miró con ansiedad.

-No, tú primero.

Otro momento de silencio.

-Yo… lo siento Kai, me porté como un idiota y… creí que estaba en mi derecho…

-Lo estabas Rei… pero no solo tú tenías derecho de ser un idiota…

-Lo sé… tú también sufrías… y aun así creí que no me entendías…

-Creo que, de todos, era el que más entendía… y probablemente Yuriy también…

-Lo siento tanto Kai…- lo miró expectante.- Es que tú… te veías tan fuerte, como si no…

-Intentaba ser fuerte para ti, e intentaba por todos los medios escapar de todo por mí. Porque también era insoportable el dolor…

Ambos se miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Necesitaba que no me vieras llorar.- dijo Kai con una sonrisa triste.- Por eso dormía en la sala…

-Pensaba que no querías estar conmigo…

-Estar contigo es la única razón por la que vivo Rei…

Rei se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, todavía llorando.

El ruso sabía que significaba esa expresión, se se acercó a él y lo abrazó protectoramente.

-Todo estará bien…- lo presionó contra si mismo.- Aunque sea difícil de creer, todo estará bien porque estamos juntos…

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Cada día...- se limpió las lágrimas discretas que se escaparon de sus ojos.- Pero volveré a ser feliz. Aprenderé...- le dio un beso y sonrió de la forma más bella y sincera que el otro hubiera visto.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**No sé cómo terminar esto :c**

**Hace unos meses, murió mi mejor amigo, no era humano, no necesitaba serlo para estar siempre ahí para mi, y me puse mal, me deprimí, me enfermé, me valía la vida, el trabajo, mis amigos y mi familia, porque no podía creer que ya no estaba aquí, él era mi refugio, de todo lo estresante de la vida, de mis problemas, él era mi pequeño refugio, un pedacito de inocencia en este mundo, el único ser vivo que creía que yo era increíble, y que me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él.**

**Ya pasaron 4 meses y todavía si me topo con una foto me pongo sentimental y lloro en una que otra ocasión, pero ya no me quedo ahí estancada, ya no quiero recordarlo con tristeza, porque él todo lo que me dio fue felicidad, lo extraño, cada día lo extraño, pero no quiero que sea un recuerdo doloroso.**

**En este fic escribí todas las cosas que me pasaron por la cabeza, y probablemente muchos crean que mi perdida no es tan grave, digo, es cierto, probablemente si perdiera a mi madre me moriría también, muchos pasan peores cosas, pierden a personas importantes, pero… pero era mi bebé, mi criaturita, mi mejor amigo, mi refugio. Y es demasiado doloroso pensar que no volveré a estar con él, tirarme al suelo para que salte sobre mí con felicidad por que llegué del trabajo. Pienso en todo lo que hicimos y en especial en lo que no hicimos para ayudarlo, que nos faltó hacer, que pasamos por alto, porque después de tantas visitas al veterinario no pudo ver que estaba enfermo. Recuerdo como sucedió tan claramente y todavía se me escurren las lágrimas. Lo extraño mucho. **

**Pero ya pasó, y debo, debemos seguir. Porque no debemos morir en la tristeza, siempre recordar lo bueno y seguir, por difícil que sea. Es el deber de los que seguimos vivos.**

**Un abrazo chicas!**


End file.
